


An Evening with Golden Sandals

by CatalystCML



Series: Sherlock In Heels [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mrs. Hudson is made of awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystCML/pseuds/CatalystCML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend an evening with Mrs. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with Golden Sandals

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever ficlet as seen in Sherlock-in-Heels on tumblr.

This is not what John expected when Mrs. Hudson asked for their help with some old boxes.

Somehow shifting a few boxes from the attic had become looking through years of photos and clothes and paraphernalia. And then there had been wine. Now they are all  draped in scarves and hats, Sherlock in a particularly fetching pair of golden sandals, twirling around the sitting room to the melodious strains of ABBA's  _Dancing Queen_. John couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
